Problèmes d'ado
by Bestlove
Summary: Dure journée ! Deux heures de colle, un DM à rendre pour le lendemain, des espadas à tuer... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Pairing: Ichigo x Hollow Ichigo


Disclaimer: Malheureusement, Bleach ne m'appartient pas... Sinon, ce serait beaucoup plus débile !

C'est ma première fic, donc soyez indulgent ! Désolée, s'il y a encore des fautes, je fais ce que je peux^^

Et maintenant; place à l'histoire !

Il n'en revenait pas. Il cligna des yeux en espérant que c'était un cauchemar. C'était impossible.

Ichigo Kurosaki, 15 ans, lycéen et shinigami remplacent, avait un problème. Et pas un petit du genre "je suis gros" ou "mes parents sont chiants". Nan, c'était un gros problème. Et il concernait un certain hollow assit devant lui.

_Flashback_

Ichigo rentrait chez lui. Il s'était encore pris deux heures de colles et avait encore raté ses contrôles. En plus, il avait un DM à rendre pour le lendemain, et comme tout bon élève qui se respecte, il ne l'avait toujours pas commencé.

Il ouvrit donc la porte, évita son père et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Le shinigami sortit son livre et son cahier de maths puis se mit au travail. Enfin, essaya. Pourquoi esseya, me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce que Rukia venait de débarquer dans sa chambre.

-Je viens de repérer un espada ! Vite dépêche-toi !

-Merde ! Pourquoi le jour où j'ai un truc à rendre !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Rien, allons-y...

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il prit son badge et sortit de son corps, prêt à en découdre.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit que Rukia avait indiqué et virent Grimmjow. Celui-ci s'empressa de dégainer son zanpakuto puis d'attaquer Ichigo. Le shinigami évita le coup, se mettant en position de combat.

-BANKAI ! TENSA ZANGESTU !

La fumée dissipée, Ichigo réapparut revêtu de son bankai et attaqua à son tour Grimmjow. Qui esquiva en profitant pour lui donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac, l'envoyant valser.

-DEUXIEME DANSE : HAKUREN !

Un mur de glace s'abattit sur l'arrancar, le gelant.

Rukia se précipita vers Ichigo, l'aida à se relever et le soigna.

Soudain, un cero arriva sur eux, blessant gravement la shinigami. Kurosaki utilisa le shunpo pour surprendre Grimmjow qui s'était libéré. Celui-ci para aisément, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Si j'avais su que tu aurais eus cette réaction, je l'aurais fait avant !

-Espèce de salaud !

Ichigo lança un getsuga tandis que Grimmjow utilisa le sonido et attaqua le shinigami remplacent qui ne put esquiver.

_-Mon Roi laisse-moi ton corps, j'vais nous en débarrasser !_

-Pas question ! Tu vas en profiter pour tuer tout le monde !

_-N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi je ferais ça d'abord ?_

-Parce que tu es un PSYCHOPATE !

_-Oui, bon, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à vouloir tuer la première personne que je croise, mais ça veut pas dire que je le ferais._

-Mouais, j'y crois pas trop...

_-Et si je te promet ?_

-Toujours pas, crétin ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire en la promesse d'un hollow ?

_-Je suis pas n'importe quel hollow, je suis ton Hollow.._

-Et c'est quoi la différence ?

_-J'oserais pas mentir à mon Roi, voyons !_

-Ok, mais c'est bien parce que tu me fais chier. Et n'oublie pas de me rendre mon corps quand t'as finis !

_-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète !_

**-Ogichi te le rendra, il tient beaucoup plus à toi qu'il ne le laisse paraître.**

-Comment tu sais ça, Zangetsu-ossan ?

**-Si tu venais plus souvent dans ton monde intérieur, tu comprendrais pourquoi je dis ça et ce que j'endure tous les jours...**

Une fois Ogichi dans le corps d'Ichigo, le combat se termina rapidement et notre fraise préférée appela tout de suite Orihime pour qu'elle guérisse Rukia.

Cependant celle-ci avait besoin de temps pour la soigner, la blessure étant grave. Le shinigami rentra donc chez lui. Il se remit au travail (NA : Eh,ouais, c'est dur d'être un héros ! Ichigo : A qui la faute si j'ai ce devoir, hein?), soupirant déjà d'ennui.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était penché sur son devoir tentant de résoudre un problème de trigonométrie.

_-T'es vraiment con, parfois, mon Roi._

-Hein ? Comment ça se fait que t'es là toi ? Et comment t'as fait pour te matérialiser ?

_-C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es vraiment con._

-Répète un peu pour voir !

_-Avec plaisir, mon Roi !_

Ichigo, énervé, se jeta sur Ogichi (Vous saviez pas que c'était lui, hein ? Ok, Je me la ferme et je continu mon histoire) pour l'étrangler. Malheureusement pour lui, il trébucha (NA :Eh, bah on va aller loin avec un héros comme ça ! Ichigo : Si tu savais comme je te hais. NA:Oui, moi aussi je t'aime^^) et se retrouva par terre. Ogichi profita du fait qu'Ichigo soit sonné pour aller sur lui. Le shinigami réalisa enfin sa position... embarrassante et rougis (NA :C'est mignon ! Ichigo :Parle pour toi, c'est pas toi qui y est ! Ogichi : Moi je trouve ça très bien ! ND : Tu vois, il est d'accord avec moi ! Ichigo : Espèce de pervers!).

_-Par contre, t'es mignon quand tu rougis, mon Roi_

-Espèce de...

_-J'aime bien aussi quand t'es en colère._

Ichigo allait répliquer mais il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. « J'y crois pas, il m'embrasse, là ! » fut la seule pensée du shinigami à cet instant. Le baiser terminé, ils reprirent leur souffle et Ichigo put enfin aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

-Nan mais ça va pas, t'es malade ou quoi ?

_-Quoi t'as pas aimé ?_

-On embrasse pas les gens comme ça !

_-Je sais._

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait, alors ?

_-Ca se voit pas ?_

-Euh, tu te fous de moi, là ? C'est pas possible !

Ogichi ne répondit rien et s'assit sur le lit, laissant son Roi dans son état en espérant que celui avait les mêmes sentiments que lui.

_Fin du Flashback_

Ichigo tournait en rond dans sa chambre, ne sachant quoi faire. Il avait compris que son hollow était amoureux de lui, mais l'était-il aussi ? Après tout, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, celui-ci essayait de le tuer à tout prix. Il avait du mal à y croire, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. Il pouvait peut-être avoir une meilleure relation, mais être amant, ça c'était autre chose.

-Ecoute, c'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais...

_-Mais ?_

-Bah, à chaque fois qu'on se voit tu veux me tuer et puis je sais pas quoi... C'est soudain, je me serais jamais attendu à ça !

_-C'est vrai que j'ai pas fait grand chose pour t'aider à comprendre, mais je t'aime vraiment !_

Ichigo lui tourna le dos, réfléchissant encore et encore. Quelques instants plus tard, il se sentit tiré et se retrouva sur son lit avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ogichi était encore sur lui (NA : Ca devient une habitude!).

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, encore ?

-Qui sait ?

-Non, non, non, t'as pas intérêt !

-Laisse toi faire, ça va aller...

Ichigo n'étant vraiment pas rapide en ce moment, son hollow l'embrassa et glissa sa langue sans que notre fraise ne puisse faire un geste. Puis, profitant du baiser, il passa ses mains sous les vêtements d'Ichigo et les lui enleva. Il reprit son souffle et passa sa main dans le dos du shinigami et le caressa. Celui-ci se débattit au début mais au fur et mesure que son hollow progressait, il se détendit et le laissa faire sans protester.

Le lendemain, Ichigo se réveilla à côté de son hollow. Il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était déjà 10 heures. Il décida donc de ne pas aller en cour et de rester avec son hollow pour la journée.


End file.
